


Past Lives

by SherlockedForEternity



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio), Torchwood
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-04 08:45:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5327915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockedForEternity/pseuds/SherlockedForEternity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto discovers Jack's past relationships. Was he the one in the photos?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is my second ever fic. It won't be that good but hey ho I hope y'all enjoy it ^-^

“Hey, Jack! Do you want pizza or Chinese?” Ianto called out from the kitchen. They had just gotten back from a long day of work at Torchwood fighting weevils and things. Owen had already left on his date with Tosh and Gwen was god knows where, probably with Adam. 

“Ooh, Chinese would be nice.” Jack whispered as he put his arms around Ianto, hugging the Welsh boy tightly. They shared a brief kiss and Ianto left to order the take away. Jack sighed happily as he watched Ianto leave, he had been with Ianto for nearly a year and a half and they had been through thick and thin. Gwen had tried to get into Jack’s pants for a long time, but surprisingly Jack hadn’t given in. Jack had lived thousands of life times, he had met so many people that he fell in love with and it broke him every time his lover died. But there was always one person that stood out to him the most. 

Jack walked out of the shower with a towel slung across his shoulders and nothing else. “Jaaaacccckkk, put some clothes on.” Ianto giggled. He handed Jack his t-shirt and pajama bottoms and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. 

~

"So, who was your first kiss with?" Jack asked, they were cuddled up on a sofa with some soft music playing in the background. Empty cartons littered the table in front of them, the remaining food had gone cold but they were warm and content. 

"Dale Brown, he lived across the street and we had been friends for a long time." Ianto looked off far into the distance as he reminisced his first friend, his first love. "He was everything to me but when I joined Torchwood, he joined the army. We lost contact after that and I never saw him again. We would spend hours together and we would never get enough of one another. He was beautiful, Jack." Jack hugged Ianto closer. "What about you?" 

"I have lived thousands of lifetimes. God. People are so beaut-" 

The alarms started blaring suddenly. /DANGER DANGER DANGER/ A soft rumbling shook the whole bunker as the ceiling collapsed on top of them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg i forgot all about this but hello yes i will carry on this fic on xmas day because what'ss more festive than some angst amirite? enjoy (also apologies if it's crap don't hate me)

Jack sat upright coughing among the rubble that was the remains of the Torchwood hub. He pushed a rather large piece of rock off his legs so that he could get up. Shit he thought to himself. Ianto. Jack began to panic, he tried not to move around too much in case Ianto was trapped under any of the pieces. "Ianto!" he called out, as he shifted a few rocks carefully. "Ianto! Can you hear me?" Silence. Not again Jack thought to himself.

~ a few hours later ~

Jack still couldn't find Ianto, he had moved every single broken piece just to find his Welsh coffee boy. Gwen had tried to help him, she told him that it would be okay and Ianto would be okay. How could he believe it? Ianto wouldn't have been able to survive for the past three hours, he would have most likely passed out from the lack of oxygen. Jack sat down next to one of the pillars shoving his head into his hands. His shoulders started shaking as tears rolled from the corner of his eyes. 

~ a year ago ~

It had been a relatively quiet summer. Rift activity had calmed down a lot and Jack had sent Tosh, Owen and Gwen off to have a break. Ianto and Jack had decided to go to the beach for their (unofficial) year anniversary. Although it was never said, they both knew what it was. They spent the whole day sitting under the sun talking about things. They put sun cream on each other, Ianto needed it because of his pale skin he would burn, and sharing a tub of ice cream from the local corner shop. It was perfect. Jack was happy. Ianto was happy. They then spent the night in their little shack, that they rented out which cost a very stupid amount of money, huddled together enjoying each others company. It was perfect, they were perfect.


End file.
